Faragonda
Faragonda Faragonda é a diretora de Alfea College for Fairies, de que ela era uma vez um aluno de si mesma. Ela desempenhou um papel importante em ajudar Bloom a descobrir seu passado e seus verdadeiros poderes. Faragonda também era membro da Sociedade da Luz. conteúdo show Perfil de Personalidade Faragonda é uma alma caridosa que se preocupa com seus alunos, mas ela não vai aturar um absurdo e vai dispensar disciplina quando necessário. Ela ensina Convergência para as fadas de Alfea. Seu relacionamento com Griffin, a diretora de Nuvem Tower, é uma estranha mistura de verdadeira amizade e rivalidade ligeira. Na 3 ª temporada, é revelado que este relacionamento estranho é porque eles e Diretor Saladin de Fountain Red tinham trabalhado juntos como parte da Companhia de Luz para ajudar a defender o planeta de Domino das Bruxas Ancestrais e Valtor. No entanto, foi Faragonda Faragonda Faragonda em o Segredo do Reino Perdido não presente durante a batalha final com as bruxas como toda a força mágica da maioria dos membros da Companhia haviam sido esgotados, e é por isso que ela não era capaz de dizer Bloom exatamente o que aconteceu com seus pais. Faragonda era amigo dos pais de Bloom, Oritel Rei e Rainha Marion de Domino (também membros da Companhia de Luz), e ficou profundamente perturbado por seu desaparecimento. Ela também tem uma forte ligação com cada uma das meninas Winx, por exemplo, dizendo que ela estava muito orgulhoso de Flora quando ela curou a Flor da Vida em Pixie Village. Faragonda é um dos três pontos de magia, sendo os outros dois Griffin e Saladin. aparência Faragonda é, possivelmente, uma fada idosa a julgar pelo seu cabelo. Ela tem cabelos curtos e encaracolados brincos de argola de ouro. Ela também usa óculos escuros de aros de chifre com céu azul lentes. Ela veste uma camisa rosa com mangas compridas com babados nas pontas e um colete azul marinho com uma guarnição branca, mangas bufantes e um único botão violeta. Ela veste uma saia rosa longo com babados perto de seus tornozelos. Seus sapatos são sapatos de salto alto pretos com fivelas amarelo. Faragonda mais jovem Faragonda quando ela estava na companhia de luz (a partir do segundo filme) Background Sgf-1 Da esquerda para a direita: Griffin, Faragonda e Saladin; Empresa de Luz Faragonda era amigo uma vez com Griffin. Ela era uma bruxa como Griffin ainda que mais tarde se tornou uma fada híbrido (semelhante a Mirta). Faragonda, Griffin e Saladin faziam parte da Companhia de Luz que protegia Domino juntamente com Oritel e Marion, os pais de Bloom. No entanto, a empresa foi dissolvida quando as Bruxas Ancestrais destruído Domino. Faragonda então se tornou a diretora de Alfea. Series estações Temporada 1 2 ª Temporada 3 ª Temporada 4 ª Temporada 5 ª Temporada 6 ª Temporada FaragondaNick Faragonda na Nick Faragonda é visto pela primeira vez fazer um discurso para os novos fadas de Alfea, incluindo Winx. Depois da Winx voltou de sua visita em Magix, ela e Griselda tinha sido percebido que Bloom não tinha dito que ela realmente é. Depois de dizer que ela era da Terra, Faragonda e Griselda ficaram sem saber se Bloom realmente era uma fada da Terra, uma vez que todos eles desapareceram há muito tempo. Mais tarde, quando as Winx foram pegos enquanto esgueirando dentro Nuvem Torre, a fim de obter o anel de Stella volta da Trix, ela aterrado todos eles e limitar os seus poderes. Enquanto todos, exceto Winx, que foram deixados para limpar a escola, foram embora, o Trix invadiu Alfea, a fim de encontrar Dragon Flame. Eles se dirigiram ao escritório de Faragonda, onde as Winx e os Especialistas emboscado-los, embora antes da batalha teria disparado, Faragonda apareceu e mandou a Trix volta a Nuvem Torre com carta de Griffin sobre suas ações, muito mais sua irritação. Ela também foi vista no concurso de Miss Magix, sentado em um dos bancos da frente. Após Bloom deixou Alfea e depois retornou após curto período de tempo, tendo perdido seus poderes Dragon Flame ao Trix, Faragonda foi dito sobre isso e também sobre ser sucessores de Trix de três bruxas ancestrais. Faragonda percebeu que o Trix seria planejar um ataque contra a Dimensão Mágica. Ela foi informada de que o Trix tinha sido tomado da Torre Nuvem e que Griffin foi aprisionado dentro de suas masmorras. Mais tarde, depois de tentar receber Dragon Flame volta da Trix, Faragonda enviado Bloom e outros para Domino, onde Bloom iria recuperar seus poderes. No entanto, isso não aconteceu e Fountain Red caiu. Alfea era só deixou a escola para o Trix para conquistar e desde a sua primeira onda de ataques falharam, eles se decidiram participar da batalha. Faragonda não perdeu a esperança em Bloom, que recuperou seus poderes e derrotou o Trix. Depois disso, Faragonda juntamente com outros professores estavam relaxando em uma das mesas na festa. Faragonda é visto como uma figura extremamente maternal e aceitar quando Bloom está finalmente admitiu em Alfea. Sua natureza gentilmente permite que as pessoas a tomar para ela e ela geralmente é corajoso o suficiente para se sacrificar pelo bem dos alunos. Quase no final desta temporada, ela consegue reunir as fadas-se para proteger a escola e até mesmo iniciar uma blindagem especial para protegê-lo contra o Trix. Filmes O Segredo do Reino Perdido Aventura mágica The Mystery of the Abyss Hagen, Bloom, Flora, Faragonda und Layla O Winx, Hagen e Faragonda Empresa de Luz Faragonda (extrema direita) no Livro do Destino Neste filme, Faragonda é visto pela primeira vez teletransportar para o castelo de Hagen na Hoggar para salvar o Winx Club. Ela é visto mais tarde, quando ela está em seu escritório dizendo Hagen que eles podem ser uma forma de ajudar Bloom salvar seus pais e Domino.Faragonda também foi na batalha contra a Mandragora e seus insetos. Ela usou um feitiço poderoso enviar Mandragora para Obsdian. Poderes e Habilidades Faragonda parece ser muito poderoso como ela foi capaz de ajudar a derrotar Valtor e Darkar. Ela nunca transformado, e não se sabe o que o seu poder é. Ela é uma fada Enchantix, de acordo com Griffin. Ela pode criar ilusões, escudos e explosões de energia mágicas. Também é visto que ela pode usar magias que podem aumentar a força do alvo. Faragonda é uma poderosa fada, e combinado com Saladino e Griffin, que está se emparelhando com ela, eles são capazes de lançar feitiços poderosos juntos. Elemento de Faragonda parece estar relacionadas com a natureza como feitiços que ela usa são geralmente de cor verde. Ela criou escudos poderosos o suficiente para bloquear os feitiços de Valtor e pode disparar energia que pode enviar Valtor voar através de várias árvores. Trivia Faragonda e Mirta são os únicos personagens que eram bruxas, mas se tornaram fadas da série. Faragonda tem aparecido cada temporada até agora. Larisa Oleynik vozes tanto para Faragonda e Icy. Icy é frio e mal. Faragonda é bondoso, bem-humorada. Sua personalidade e papel de ajudar Bloom em suas missões é semelhante ao de Albus Dumbledore da série Harry Potter. Sua batalha com Valtor durante Season 3 também reflete a batalha entre Dumbledore e Voldemort no quinto livro, A Ordem da Fênix. No dub 4Kids, afirmou-se que Faragonda e Griffin tinha ambas de Saladino. Seu traje e estilo de cabelo foram alterados no Season 6. Ela é muitas vezes referida como significado Ms. Faragonda que Faragonda é provável sua